Christmas Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's Christmas and all of God's angels are in a happy mood and walk among humans to bring joy and laughter to their father's world. Only one angel is sad that night. Until a special prayer, only for him, reaches his ears...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _This had been a story I so wanted to write for christmas.  
I have written this story in the beginning of November and in that time I have been pretty down;  
that's why this story is pretty emotional. I am not religious at all and I hope I haven't done any mistakes when it comes to the angels, especially Michael.  
It's still the SPN Michael btw since this is much easier for me to write^^._

 _I would love to get some feedback for this story, since I put a lot of love into it and I have gotten no feedback at all on my german account and that really, really pains me. :(_

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

 _I translated this from german into english._

* * *

 **Christmas Angel**

Christmas belonged to the rare times, where God's angels walked on earth.

Of course there had been other times, but not one of them had been nearly as cheerful as the Christmas season and the angels of the Almighty loved the different Christmas customs which humans had developed over time.

Especially the Christmas traditions of today were wonderful.

Christmas trees, bright decorations, wonderfully fragrant Christmas sweets and the laughter of the humans fulfilled God's world, flowed right into his heart and those of his angels.

There couldn't be a more beautiful season.

Even the most powerful of God's messengers loved this time of the year and walked among humans, gave them small miracles and wishes. And even Raphael was cheerful at this time and wore a smile on his lips.

Only Michael was the only angel who was clouded by grief at Christmas.

His brothers and sisters had tried to make him laugh, cheer him up, but no matter what they did, it wasn't working. Michaels face remained adamant and expressionless. It was as if he wouldn't care for the most important day of the year. But it was not like that. Oh no. Michael loved the Christmas season as much as his brothers and sisters loved it, but he couldn't come out of himself, couldn't bring himself to have fun, letting go, laughing; just to be happy.

Too many terrible things had happened over the past millennia, starting with the fall of his beloved brother Lucifer, who was now locked up in hell in a cage and was never allowed to experience the joys of Christmas. He had loved his brother more than any other angel of heaven, and to know that he would never see his brother again let the sorrow grow even more in him.

Especially since he had been the one who had banished Lucifer to hell…

The thought of what was long gone, tormented him more than any sword thrust could ever do and he didn't care if tonight would be the Holy Night.

He wanted to spend this night together with his brother, but he knew that this would never happen...

His thoughts took an abrupt end when he heard the prayer which was addressed to him and he frowned.

So far not many humans had prayed to him on Christmas Eve.

He was the warrior among the angels, not a healer like Raphael or a messenger like Gabriel, who filled the hearts of people with their love. No. Michael protected them from bad things, but in the Holy night not many people asked him for protection.

More surprised he was that it was the case that night.

The prayer had come from a child.

A very, very young child and Michael felt his heart began to race, when he heard the sadness in the voice of a young girl who prayed to him. Her voice trembled, was filled with sorrow and despair, and even if he had wanted to, he would never ignore a prayer like this.

The child prayed neither for protection nor for riches.

She prayed, because she didn't want to be alone.

The prayer told the angel that she had lost her parents and was now living with her grandmother, who had a kind soul, but her body was old and become frail and she couldn't give her only grandchild what her parents had given her.

And so the little girl was praying, asking for God's help, asked the Lord to send her an angel so that she was not alone that night.

Praying for a Christmas angel…

And Michael should be this angel.

What that was supposed to mean Michael didn't know yet, but he would never ignore a prayer to him, would never let a human down.

This child needed him, needed his assistance and he closed his eyes, focused and a few seconds later he was in the room of the little girl.

The night had been placed on this part of the world already.

Blue-black clouds covered the moon and the stars, white ice crystals fell to Earth, who gathered on the ground and let the night illuminate bright despite the dark.

But Michael only had eyes for the little black-haired girl that knelt by her bed, hands folded in prayer and eyes closed. She was maybe six years old and already so full of sadness and despair that the Archangel felt a twinge in his usually cold heart. The suffering of the little one was almost tangible.

When she turned her face toward him, he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

She could not see him. Not yet, because Michael had not yet visualized.

He waited, wanted to be sure that she was alone, because he didn't want that any other human would see him. God's angels were only allowed to show themselves to humanity at a last resort and in Michael's eyes this was an emergency.

When he was sure that no one would enter the room, he made himself visible.

Immediately the small girl jumped, too frightened by his sudden appearance and she backed away from him as he stepped just one step into her direction.

"Don't be afraid little one," he tried to calm her down, but she backed away from him.

"Who are you?"

Michael had little experience with human children and he didn't know how he'd react, but he stopped in his movements, looked at her with his bright eyes and a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. Have you not prayed for one?"

But the face of the little girl remained skeptical and Michael felt that she was still afraid of him.

"Angels have Wings. Where are yours?" she wanted to know and to underscore her words, she took the book from her bed, which she had previously looked at and showed him a picture of himself; mighty armor, sword, shield and two snow-white wings on his back.

His smile widened and he closed his eyes to focus again, and only moments later he heard the gasp of the small human, when his mighty wings manifested and almost filled the entire room, as he spread them only slightly.

"You mean those?"

He couldn't contain the small grin that spread across his face, as he looked at her again and saw how she looked at his magnificent wings with big eyes. They were snow white and here and there crossed by bright shades of blue and when the moon peeked out behind a cloud and when the moonlight met his feathers, his wings seemed to glisten.

Wordlessly, the girl stood up and walked towards him and Michael couldn't prevent the nervous flutter in his stomach, as she reached her fingers out to his wings and touched his feathers. He allowed it to her, because she couldn't know that no one was allowed to touch the wings of an angel without his consent, but he felt so much joy and awe in her little heart, that he couldn't help himself and he allowed her silently to touch his wings. He twitched a little in fright, when she suddenly clutched at his white robe and looked up at him with her big eyes.

"You're a real angel?"

Michael nodded, smiled down at her and lifted her gently up into his arms and carried her to her bed, where he sat down with her still in his arms. She still clung to him, would not let him go and all fear was gone from her body, had made space for surprise and joy and not long afterwards, her little body pressed against his and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

"Shhh don't cry little one," he whispered softly while he stroked her gently through her hair to calm her down and he folded his wings around her to keep her warm and safe.

"Please don't go…"

These three little words were enough to put a stitch in Michael's heart and he pressed her closer to him. He remembered all too well when he had kept Lucifer in his arms. Back, when he was still a young angel and when he was terrified of the dark. He had nestled against his big brother, had cried and Michael had been there for him, comforted him, protected him and calmed him down.

And that's what he did now too.

This human had asked for his help and he would give it to her now.

"I'm not going away."

"Will you promise me that?"

She looked at him again and Michael gave her a gentle smile as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I promise you. My brothers, my Sisters and I are always by your side. Although you can't see us sometimes. If you ask us for help we will be there for you."

A smile spread across her face and she looked at him again with these big eyes.

"How many siblings do you have?"

He chuckled, stroked her head gently again.

"I have many siblings. Brothers and Sisters. Would you like to see some of them? I bet some of them can be seen in your book."

She nodded her head and reached for the book, which she had previously thrown on the bed and handed it to him. Michael sat down comfortably on the bed, pulled the little girl with her back against his chest and held the book in front of her, so she could see the pictures. He opened the first page on which an image of his brother Gabriel was seen. He was wearing a white robe and held a trumpet in his hands.

Before he spoke, he saw a movement out of the corners of his eyes and when he turned his head slightly, he looked directly into the wide grinning face of his little brother Gabriel, who was standing in the corner of the room, invisible for the eyes of the human, arms crossed over his chest and with a twinkle of amusement in his golden eyes.

Michael rolled his eyes playfully, because he knew that his brother would tease him about the whole situation later, and quickly he looked back at the book in his hands.

"That there's my little brother Gabriel. A very special angel."

With a sidelong glance he looked at the messenger angel who then grinned even wider.

"He may look very strict in this picture, but believe me little one: he isn't strict at all."

She looked at him again with this quizzical look in his eyes.

"Why not?"

Michael grinned slightly and glanced over at his brother.

"Because sometimes he can be a pain in the neck."

With a loud laugh, Gabriel gave his opinion known, and as Michael looked up at him again, he could only watch as God's messenger vanished with a broad grin on his face.

That night also Michael's lips graced a wide smile and his heart was filled with an almost forgotten warmth, when he told this little human child the story of his brothers and sisters.

And with every word the archangel felt the love of his brothers, his sisters and his father in his heart and in this holy night he could not imagine anything better than this little girl he held in his arms, to give her solace and to give her warmth and to make her laugh.

And secretly she did the same for him; Her Christmas Angel...

And for that Michael was more than grateful, because she had given him back his laughter and joy.

And that was the evidence that miracles happened in the holy night of Christmas.

Even for mighty angels of God...

 **The End**

 **And Merry Christmas to all of you :)**


End file.
